Rising Storm
by EyeoftheCobra
Summary: When the Ross kids' parents die in an accident, the kids are shipped off to their aunt's house. When a Hydra attacks the bus, they wind up at Camp Half-Blood. There, they learn they are demigods, and that Poseidon and Zeus are feuding yet again. They also must face a quest, new allies and enemies, and an eerie prophecy to top it all off. Can these city kids calm the rising storm?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! =) As you should probably know, this is my first crossover, but NOT my first fanfic. I have been writing Jessie fanfics for about five months now, and I'm pretty satisfied with them, and I hope ya'll are, too! I got permission from my dad is hermes what now to write a Jessie/Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover, so it's all good! So, if ya'll have any ideas, please don't hesitate to PM me or say so in your review! Thank you! Please R&R! I'm sorry if the beginning is bad, but I promise it'll improve! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The only figments in this story that I own are all the OCs. (Great, now I have to write all that for every stinkin' chapter!)**

* * *

It was exactly 2:45 am when it happened. The intercom within the Rosses' apartment went off and Jessie, the Ross kids' nanny, woke up. Straightening her nightgown and rubbing sleep from her eyes, she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

Tony, the bellboy, answered through the gadget. "Jessie? Sorry for waking you up, but there's someone that wants to see you."

The teenage nanny cocked an eyebrow. Who would possibly come calling at this hour? Bertram was away on some vacation to France, and Morgan and Christina had claimed they wouldn't be back from their business trip until noon, so that left them out of the question. And frankly, the red head failed to remember anyone else crazy enough to visit before 5 am.

Curiously, Jessie asked, "Really? Who?"

"Some police officers. They say it's important."

Jessie lightly frowned, confused. Police officers? Why would _they _come here? Suddenly, the nanny no longer felt drowsy.

"O-Okay, tell them I'll be down in a minute."

"Will do." The speaker switched off, and Jessie swiftly ran back upstairs to get dressed. She quietly pulled on a red t-shirt and blue jeans, taking special care not to wake the kids. Not bothering to brush her hair, Jessie fled back downstairs and practically leaped into the elevator. The gold doors shut, and Jessie pressed the button to go to the lobby.

* * *

Tony and the two officers glanced up when the elevator doors opened and Jessie rushed in.

"What is it? Why'd you call me down?" Jessie asked the two police officers.

The first officer was a tall, dark-skinned male. He had deep brown eyes and no hair. The second one was a pale-skinned female about Jessie's height. She had dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. Both seemed upset.

The first officer stepped forward and answered, "We're sorry, but there's been an accident."

Jessie peered up at him, bewildered. "What?"

The female officer came forward. "There was an accident, and both Morgan and Cristina Ross perished. I'm sorry."

* * *

Several hours later, Emma, Luke, Zuri, and Ravi all descended the stairs to the living room. They all had confused facial expressions, and were still in their pajamas. Emma happened to spot Jessie sitting on the couch with her back turned towards them. She went over.

"Jessie, what happened? It's already 3 am! Why didn't you wake us up?"

Suddenly, Jessie turned to face the four children. Her normally beautiful red hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled, and her face was tear streaked.

Concerned, Ravi sat by her and gently inquired, "Jessie, what is wrong?"

"Guys, I have to tell ya'll something…" Jessie answered, her voice cracking in the middle.

Emma, Luke, and Zuri all joined her and Ravi on the couch.

"What is it, Jessie?" Zuri asked in her innocent 7-year-old way.

The 18-year-old sniffed and wiped her eyes (which were red from sobbing) again before replying, "It's your parents. There was an accident. They're…they're gone…"

* * *

One month after that fateful day, Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri found themselves standing with their bags inside some bus station in NYC. It was pouring heavily outside, just as it had been doing at least once every day for a week. In the kids' opinions, it matched the mood perfectly. The month before, it had been revealed that Morgan and Cristina Ross had perished in a car wreck on their way home from another business trip. Apparently some sort of animal ran in front of the vehicle, causing the couple to swerve and tumble into a ditch. However, _what _exactly blocked their path still remained a mystery.

Afterwards, just two weeks before, Jessie had lost the battle in court for custody of the four children. The jury claimed that she was, quote, 'just too young', despite the nanny having _very _logical and convincing arguments to prove otherwise. Two days afterwards, the Ross kids learned that they were now in legal custody of their Aunt Helen, whom Emma, Zuri, and Luke had only seen twice and Ravi had never even met (although they claimed she was 'nice enough', so the Indian boy was less anxious). The problem was, Aunt Helen lived on the other side of New York. It was too expensive to take a plane straight to their destination, so the Ross kids were forced to take three separate busses to their stop.

And so here they were, about to step on bus number three. They were two thirds through their trip, and all four children were nervous. For some reason, they all had a sense of foreboding that something awful would happen on this final trip. But, not knowing all of them had it, they shook it off and dismissed it as paranoia.

Five minutes later, the bus arrived and the passengers stepped on. The Ross children sat in pairs in two different seats with Emma and Zuri in the front and Luke and Ravi directly behind. The bus started with a sputter and cough, and the trip began.

Twenty-five minutes later, Ravi turned to Luke (who was next to the window) and stated, "Luke, I am worried. I keep getting this feeling that something dreadful will happen before we get to our destination. I try to shake it off, but it insists on coming back."

The freckled 12-year-old turned away from the window. "C'mon, Rav, nothing's going to happen."

The younger boy scowled slightly. "Then why will it not leave?"

Luke leveled his gaze with that of his brother's. "Ravi, this is a _bus. _Just like the ones we ride to school. It's _no big deal. _What could go wrong?"

Just then, shrill screams filled the bus as a huge, scaly foot came down and crushed the engine of the bus. The vehicle was forced to a stop as one – no, _two_ – green triangular heads lowered themselves to the bus' level. The two heads, just as scale covered as the foot, held resemblance to a rattlesnake's head with a forked red tongue and bright amber eyes on each. The body was nowhere in sight, likely hovering over the hood of the bus. The monster moved its heads and flicked its tongues at every window of shrieking humans, as if searching for something (or some_one_).

Emma turned around from her seat. "Luke, now look what happened! You _know _not to say something like that!"

The 13-year-old was cut off from her rant when one head got to their window. It flicked its tongue at them, as with the other inspections, but suddenly ceased. Its bright amber eyes flared and the creature narrowed its snake-like to slits and bared its teeth, revealing deadly fangs. It roared, and both it and the second head shot up above the kid's line of vision. Suddenly, four razor sharp fangs sunk into the bus' hood and ripped the passenger's only shield away in the slightest of movements. The now fully-visible monster had a short, husky body, four legs, a stubby tail, and not two, but _three _heads. Luke faintly heard Ravi murmur something from his spot beside him, but couldn't quite make it out.

"What?"

"A Hydra." Ravi repeated while peering up at the beast in a mixture of awe and horror. "It is a snake-like monster from Greek mythology that has multiple heads. Where you sever one head, two more sprout to take its place."

Zuri whirled around to look at her two brothers. "Well obviously it's not a myth anymore!"

The Hydra threw the sheet of iron across the field, and the trio of heads turned and glowered menacingly at the four Ross children. The bus driver, seemingly oblivious to the snake head above him, ordered all passengers off the vehicle. Emma, Luke, Zuri, and Ravi, without a choice, followed into the pouring rain.

Once they were off the vehicle, the Hydra stomped on top of the vehicle, flattening it. It then kicked the hunk of metal away. The crowd scattered, many running into the path of the monster and getting squashed under the beast's huge feet. The Ross kids fled in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, the creature pursued them, not far behind.

Ravi, panting, asked, "Why did those people keep running into the path of the Hydra? It was as if it was invisible!"

None of them knew how to answer that.

Suddenly, Emma cried out. "Look! Over there!"

About 100 feet in front of them was a small camp with lush foiliage surrounding it and dark, grey clouds hovering over it like the rest of the sky, but no rain. Several shacks and paths were inside it, and on the border of the camp was a stone arch that read 'Camp Half-Blood'.

Luke grinned, despite being tired. "Awesome! We can run in there!"

Ravi frowned. "But the Hydra will follow us, will it not?"

"Do you want to stop and ask it, or keep running?" panted Zuri.

The four children steeled themselves and fled the remaining yards. They ran under the grey arch where there was, oddly, no rain. About twenty feet into the camp, Zuri slipped and fell. Her three older siblings stopped to assist her, but glanced up in fear when the Hydra followed. It was only twenty-one feet from them when it suddenly crashed into some unforeseeable force. The Ross clan looked on in confusion as the monster snorted in frustration and tried again, but in vain. It once more knocked its head into some force field. After several more tries, the Hydra gave up and stalked away. The four adoptive siblings sighed in relief and helped Zuri up. They looked up to find several campers their ages in orange shirts and jeans just staring at them. And along to the side (and seemingly equally shocked) was a pale-skinned middle aged man with a brown beard and hair. Although from the waist down he was…a white horse?

Emma, attempting to clear the sense of awkwardness in the air, cleared her throat and said, "Uhhh…hi?"

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one! I know, the beginning was pretty rough, but once I get into a story, it normally**** sounds better. Anyway, please R&R, and stay tuned for chapter 2! EyeoftheCobra out! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. I'm sorry to say that some jerk got a good third of my stories deleted, including all my Jessie fics except this one and "Wipe Your Tears Away". Once I remove all the song lyrics (the reason those stories were removed) I'll repost nearly all the deleted stories, which might take a while. I'm sorry for this inconienience. :(**

**Goodbye summer, hello **_**school. **_**Crap, now it'll take me even longer to update now that I'll have all that homework…just thinking of all that math makes me sick…I'm so sorry, guys. I'll try my best to update quickly, but between school and the fact that we only have one day to complete our homework, I won't have as much time to write. Once again, I apologize. Okay, on to chapter two! Don't forget to review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

Luke crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. Around him at a table was a tall brunette with a diet Pepsi and a bored expression, the horse-man, a blonde girl and scrawny black-haired boy, and his three siblings.

"So let me get this straight." Luke stated. "The Greek gods are real, and this place, Camp Half-Blood, is where their kids – called demigods – go to train. That thing that attacked our bus was a Hydra, a monster sent from the Underworld, which is also real. How am I doing?"

The horse-man, who introduced himself as Chiron, nodded. "Excellent."

Luke continued. "And since only _demigods _can get through that force field around the camp," He paused for a split second, pondering. "That must mean that _we're_…"

"Demigods. There is no other explanation." Chiron concluded.

"Okaaay…sure."

The scrawny ebony-haired guy, Percy, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You're not freaked out by any of this?"

Luke sat back up in his chair. "Heck no!"

"We have already seen enough evidence to prove you are correct." Ravi replied.

"Yeah," Emma added. "We wouldn't be surprised if some sort of goat-man walked in."

Just then, the wooden door swung open and a tall, lanky male that seemed about seventeen can in. He had short, curly brunette hair, a scraggly beard, and…horns poking out from his head? And from the waist down, he was a pants less brown goat…

Panting, the satyr ran up to Chiron. "Sorry I'm late, I just got sidetracked and…" he noticed the four Ross kids staring at him. "Who're they?"

Chiron walked away from his spot next to Dr. D and introduced the kids and the goat-man. "Grover, meet Luke, Emma, Ravi, and Zuri Ross. Children, this is Grover Underwood, a resident satyr."

After shaking hands, Grover asked the four kids "Are you new campers?"

"New campers?" Emma shook her head. "I don't think so."

Luke quickly added, "But that'd be cool!"

Ravi looked up at his older brother. "But what about Aunt Helen? She is likely horribly concerned…"

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "We really have to get back to her."

Chiron nodded. "Very well. But I'll have you know that this is one of the two only safe places in the world for demigods."

Zuri piped up. "I don't think we should go."

Her three older siblings looked at her, Emma and Ravi in surprise and Luke in glee.

"Why, Zuri?" Emma inquired.

Zuri got up and walked next to Ravi, who was closest to her age and height.

"Because you saw what happened last time! What if that Hydra decides to come back for seconds?"

"She's right." The tall blonde girl, Annabeth, stood up from her place next to Percy. "Once a person knows they're a demigod, they're divine scent becomes stronger, and monsters are more likely to attack them. It's safer for you here."

Ravi seemed slightly stressed. "But what about _Aunt Helen_?"

Emma gently patted the Indian boy on the back. "Don't worry, Ravi. Aunt Helen can come to us."

Dr. D, the only one that had yet to speak, said in his monotonous voice, "Actually she can't." He eyed his diet Pepsi and took a sip from it before continuing. "Average mortals cannot get through our force field. It's a protection policy for _you_ little delinquents."

He then frowned at his now empty drink. Dr. D sighed and set the can down, which Grover took and started to munch on gratefully. The wine god then snapped his fingers, and instantly a glass of red wine appeared in his hand.

"Dionysus…" Chiron said wearily.

"Hm? …Oh, sorry." The god stated, sounding unapologetic. He snapped his fingers a second time and the wine transformed into a can of diet coke.

"Anyway," Everyone turned towards Percy. "Annabeth's right. Now that you all know that you're demigods, you're much more likely to be attacked. It's best that you stayed here."

Emma folded her arms. "But…how will we get home? How long are we going to be here?"

"For the remainder of summer." Chiron replied. "As for returning to your aunt, I'm afraid you'll just have to make any excuse necessary for your disappearance."

The four adoptive sibling glanced at each other.

"Well," Luke said. "I guess we really don't have a choice."

Chiron nodded. "Percy, would you and Annabeth show Emma, Luke, Zuri, and Ravi around the camp? Try and get them settled in."

Percy mock saluted. "Will do."

* * *

"That's the Athena Cabin, the Hestia Cabin, Apollo, Demeter, Nemesis…"

"Percy?"

The scrawny 17-year-old stopped his tour and looked at Emma. "What?"

"How will we know which cabin to go to?"

"Until your Olympian parent claims you, you'll stay in the Hermes Cabin." He replied.

Ravi inquired, "Where is this Hermes Cabin located?"

Annabeth gestured to the stone building in front of the group. "Right here."

The cabin was a bit larger than the rest, likely due to the fact that it held the most campers. Even though Percy claimed that the camp had added many more cabins for the minor gods and goddesses' children, all unclaimed children still took refuge in the Hermes cabin until their Olympian parent revealed themself.

Annabeth walked up to the door and opened it. She turned back towards the group and indicated towards the door. "Well? What are you standing there for? Come in!"

Inside, the cabin was wooden with bunk beds, similar to those cabins at a summer camp. There was no one inside but Percy, Annabeth, and the four Ross kids.

Percy glanced around. "Huh. Normally one of the Hermes kids would come and greet us, but it looks like they're all outside today." He turned towards the four new members and grinned. "Better choose your beds before all the good spots are taken."

Annabeth pointed towards the left side of the cabin, then the right as she spoke. "This is the boy side, and that's the girl side."

"'Kay." Luke replied as he and Ravi selected a bunk bed three beds from the entrance. It was one of the few boy beds actually in decent condition, with blue sheets and covers and two pillows on both the top and bottom bunks. Luke claimed the bottom and Ravi got the top.

Emma and Zuri decided upon a bunk bed right smack in the center of the girl's side. Their bed (which was in much better condition than Luke and Ravi's), which had pink sheets, covers, and pillows, and a small flower design carved into the head of the top bunk. Zuri, like Ravi, got the top bunk while Emma got the bottom one. They all looked towards Percy and Annabeth expectantly once they all got settled in.

"Okay, we're pretty much done with our tour now." Percy said. He glanced at Annabeth. "There's one last thing, though…"

Annabeth grinned and winked at the four younger children. "You look a little short on weapons."

* * *

**Yeah, not much happened in this chapter…I know it was boring, but please bear with me! Also, I'm sorry if Annabeth and Percy are OOC. It's been a good year or so since I've actually read the series, and I've never read "The Lost Hero" or any books following that, so I have NO idea who people like Katie are. So sorry, I'm not going to include any of the new characters from the sequel series into this story…but I WILL mention Camp Jupiter at some point, so don't get confused. Next chapter, things will get more exciting. I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chappie number three of "Rising Storm"! And I like the Jessie/PJ & the Olympians idea, too! But if you want to see what inspired this, see "THE ROSSES WRATH!" by MichaelPhelpsfanatic101 (formally my dad is hermes what now). Thank her for giving me permission to write this. Anyway, please R&R, suggestions, requests, ideas, and compliments are all welcome, but flames will NOT be tolerated. Thank you! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

Luke, Emma, Zuri, and Ravi all looked around in wonder at the training arena. There were hundreds of other children of all ages fencing with swords, shooting at targets with arrows, and even climbing a rock wall above real lava! Percy grinned at their faces and ushered them towards a man fencing with a camper that looked about thirteen or fourteen. The camper was really talented, but so was the man; whenever she would deal out a blow, he would block it with his sword and continue the duel.

"Hey, Frank!" Percy greeted as the group walked over.

Frank and the camper ceased their play fight and looked at Percy, Annabeth, and the four kids. Now that they had a better view, the Rosses could see that Frank had dark tan skin, grey hair, and seemed to be in his early sixties. The camper he had been fencing with was as tall as Emma, with pale complexion, emerald green eyes, and her dark brown hair pulled back into a single braid. Like Frank, she was wearing the camp uniform consisting of plain blue jeans and an orange t-shirt with a pegasus logo and black text reading 'Camp Half-Blood' on it. She stared at the four Ross kids with an intense gaze. Realizing they were lacking the camp uniform, the Rosses began to feel slightly self-conscious.

Frank laughed merrily and walked up to join the group, with the girl trailing behind. "Percy!" he acknowledged, slapping the teen on the back in a friendly manner. "I haven't seen you in ages! Where've you been? And-" the old man noticed the four children, and continued in his Southern accent. "Oh, and who might you be? New campers?"

"Yeah." Replied Luke.

"For now, anyway." Added Emma.

"Well that's terrific! What're your names?"

Emma began. "I'm Emma. I'm the oldest sibling."

"I'm Luke! I'm twelve. And _not _bad with the ladies, either!" The freckled tween winked at the girl behind Frank, who simply rolled her eyes at his flirting attempt.

Ravi enthusiastically shook hands with Frank. "I am Ravi. It is very nice to meet you."

"My name's Zuri, and I like ponies!"

Frank chuckled at the African girl's comment and grinned. "Well if you like ponies, you'll like all the pegasai we keep here!" He glanced around the small group and introduced himself. "I'm Frank Miller, the supervisor slash weapons master of this here training arena!"

He then gestured towards the girl behind him. "This young lady you see here is Megan Villamina, daughter of Nemesis and expert in swordsmanship."

In response to the Ross kids' greetings, Megan offered a simple "Hey."

Frank put his sword back in its sheath and asked, "So what is it that brought you kids to our humble camp?"

"An accident." Emma answered quickly.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. They need some weapons. What do think will suit them best, Frank?"

After inspecting each of the four Ross children, Frank scratched his chin for a second before replying, "I reckon I have just the weapons."

* * *

Luke lifted the sword Frank handed to him and turned it over and over in his hands, taking in every detail. The blade was a good four feet long (give or take considering Luke's math ability), with a strong leather handle and a few small rubies dotting the area where the handle and the sword met.

The 12-year-old cocked an eyebrow and inquired, "_This _is a sparring sword?"

Frank shook his head. "Pshh, _no." _The older man indicated towards the metal object in Luke's hands. "What your holdin' right there is a brand-spanking new sword. One of the Hephaestus kids made it himself. Called it Writhing Fire."

"'Writhing Fire'?"

"Yep!" After giving Luke a friendly slap on the back, Frank added "Now get out there and test that sword!"

Obeying for once, Luke walked over to one of the fencing platforms. After a few seconds, Luke called, "Wait! Who's the person I'm facing up against!?"

"Me."

Luke turned to see Megan stepping up with her sword. The female held it up so Luke could get a good look at it. Megan's sword was the same length and width of Luke's. The only differences were that where Writhing Fire had rubies, hers had deep blue sapphires, and the leather was black instead of brown.

After a moment, Megan stated, "This is Siren's Song, my sword. I have had it for seven years now, and it has helped me defeat tens of monsters."

Deciding to do the same, Luke held his sword up. "This is Writhing Fire. Uhh…I just got it today, but it'll beat monsters at some point!"

Megan calmly adjusted Siren's Song to a battle stance. Luke watched her in confusion before realizing they were starting. He mimicked the brunette's position.

Cocking an eyebrow, Megan asked, "Have you ever even _participated _in a fencing match?"

Taken aback by the question, Luke replied, "No…but how hard can it be? I can beat you!"

Megan smirked, which honestly scared Luke a little. That was the first facial expression she actually showed that wasn't neutral…

"Beat _me?_" She scoffed. "In your dreams, Freckles!"

Luke was about to protest about his 'affectionate nickname', but his retort was cut off when Megan struck at him, starting the match. The 12-year-old barely managed to dodge the blow.

"What the heck! I wasn't ready!"

Megan smirked deeper. "Monsters aren't going to wait until you're ready."

As he dodged another swing, Luke muttered "_Got that right._"

For several more seconds, Luke attempted in vain to block Megan's attacks with Writhing Fire. Frank hadn't been kidding when he said she was an expert at fencing. She was _fast. _Finally, with one final arch of her arm, Megan knocked Writhing Fire out of Luke's hands.

Waving both of his arms as he came over, Frank announced, "And Megan wins the match!" As Luke bent down to retrieve his sword, Frank told him, "Y'know, that was actually really good for a first timer. Congrats – Writhing Fire is yours."

Luke glanced up in surprise. "Really? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

As Luke replaced Writhing Fire in its sheath, Frank said, "Now you take real good care of that sword. It ain't easy to make those things." He led Luke towards the door. "Your siblings are outside practicing archery. We should see how they're doing."

* * *

Luke looked over towards Ravi in dismay. The Indian boy was still going at that target, although he kept missing it completely. Emma and Zuri had both stopped, saying archery just 'wasn't their thing'. If only Ravi would realize that that statement referred to him, too. The 12-year-old watched in boredom as Frank relayed instructions once again to his little brother. After that, Ravi would nod, get an arrow out his quiver, place it _exactly _how Frank demonstrated, fire…and miss the bulls eye.

When Luke heard Emma and Zuri groan (obviously in irritation that their youngest brother was taking so long), he decided to put a stop to it once and for all. He snuck up behind Ravi, and when the 10-year-old pulled his right arm back to fire again, Luke grabbed him around the torso. The raven-haired boy yelped and accidently shot his current arrow several feet above the target…and right into an open door to the stables.

"Luke!" Ravi shoved his older brother away and glared at him. "I would have gotten that one!"

"Yeah right! You said that the first twenty times!"

"Boys! That's enough!"

Ravi and Luke both looked up at Frank, who added, "Well what are you waiting for? Go get that arrow!"

The two kids had never seen Frank angry before, that they didn't want to suffer the older man's wrath on their first day of camp. Luke and Ravi swiftly ran over to the stables to retrieve the somewhat rouge weapon.

* * *

Ravi was the first to get inside the wooden building. A few seconds later, Luke joined him. Temporarily forgetting their errand, the duo peered around in wonder. There were white, black, brown, chestnut, palomino, and even paint winged horses all around them in their stalls. Some were munching on hay, others were being groomed by campers, a few were dozing, and a handful were eyeing the two newcomers in curiosity.

"So…where is the arrow?" inquired Ravi.

Luke glanced around. Where _was _the arrow? This stable was huge! It had at least fifty stalls on each side. Suddenly, Ravi gasped and ran over to the stall at the very end of the stable, where the (luckily) plunger-tipped arrow had stuck itself to a white pegasai's rear end.

Ravi skidded to a stop next to the pegasai. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, little pegasai! I did not mean to harm you! Are you alright?"

Luke rolled his eyes. Did the raven-haired boy really expect a horse to reply in English? Suddenly, the 'pegasai' turned around to reveal Chiron!

Ravi looked down at his feet in embarrassment and Luke turned towards him. "Nice going, Rav! You totally nailed the counselor with your _so-called _archery skills!"

Ravi was about to protest when Chiron chimed in. "Actually, quite the contrary." The centaur unlatched the arrow from his hind end and rubbed the sore spot with one hand as he gave the offending object back to Ravi. "That was a very powerful shot. Once you learn how to _aim, _you will make an excellent archer. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the counselor's cabin – and out of arrow range."

Ravi stepped out of his way as Chiron trotted out of the stables and to his destination. After that, the Indian boy smirked at Luke. "'So-called archery skills'?"

The older boy rolled his eyes and lightly punched the 10-year-old on the shoulder. "Don't get cocky, Rav. I helped you."

* * *

That night, Luke, Ravi, Emma, and Zuri all sat down next to each other at the Hermes table. A few yards away, the Ares table was making a huge ruckus and attempting to trip any unlucky passersby. Behind the four children (who were sitting shoulder to shoulder) was the Aphrodite table, which two girls had turned around and began _gushing _over Emma's beautiful hair. The boy next to Zuri began to pick his nose, thoroughly disgusting the young girl and making her scoot closer to Emma.

Luke sighed and rested his head in his hand that was propped up on the wooden table. He was just so _bored! _If only something exciting would happen, like somebody getting food shoved in their face – oh, never mind, an Ares kid just did that to the boy behind him. Luke groaned and resumed his boredom-induced funk.

Suddenly, everyone ceased chatting and looked up. Seeing this, the 12-year-old followed their gazes to Chiron, Frank, and Mr. D standing next to each other on a small wooden platform.

"Attention, campers!" Chiron called, even though the act was unnecessary. "It is time for the Offering! Line up and put a portion of your dinner into the fire before you sit back down and eat!"

Confused, the four Ross kids followed the other campers with their plates and filed into a line. They noticed each camper would get the best item on their plate, such as the finest slab of steak or the most savory fruit, and drop it into the fire. Then he or she would mumble a swift prayer to one of the Greek gods or goddesses and return to their seat. Ravi and Zuri, who were in front of their older siblings, copied the actions of the other kids once it was their turn and walked back to their seats without a word. Then it was Emma's turn.

The teen plopped a generous portion of her cooked carrots into the flames and whispered, _"Whoever you are, please hurry in claiming me and my brothers and sister."_

Luke realized she was referring to their currently unknown deity parents. He watched as Emma walked away and sat next to Zuri back at the Hermes table. Noticing it was his turn, Luke quickly selected a slab of beef brisket and dropped it into the inferno.

As he watched the flames hungrily consume the meat, Luke couldn't help but wonder who his and his siblings' Olympian parents were. Were they major or minor deities? Gods or goddesses? Tall or short? Luke's train of thought was cut off when some of the kids behind him shouted for him to hurry up.

Anxious, Luke mumbled, _"What Emma said." _

Slightly embarrassed, the freckled boy hurried back to the Hermes table and began eating.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter three! Gosh, this story's moving slow! ^^' Guess I better pick up the pace a little bit…either way, you can't rush a good story! Maybe the Ross kids' parents will be revealed in chapter four, maybe they won't. That will depend on what mood I'm in, and also any new reviews (hint hint, clue clue). Also, I'm sorry if any terms, rituals, or names were wrong in this story…shows how long it's been since I've actually READ the series…and yes, I know that Frank Miller isn't the real training arena counselor. I put an OC in the real one's place because I needed more OCs…and perhaps because I forgot the real character's name…heh. Don't bother telling me it, though. The OC is already there. Please review and send in suggestions and/or requests if you wish to (although I encourage you to do so). Thank you! Stay tuned for chapter four! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long to update. '^^ You guys probably thought I died or something…well, as you can see I am very much alive and with an update! I finally got over my writer's block and got my butt off (or on, to be technical) the couch in order to continue on this story! Thank you for all the reviews – I look forward to them every day! ;) Also, at last I've begun the second series (Heroes of Olympus) of the Percy Jackson books, so hopefully my descriptions and such will be more accurate from now on. I just realized that all the cabins are decorated rather than being plain wood! XD *Ignores all the people rolling their eyes* R&R, and keep that feedback coming! Enjoy! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

"Emma! Emma! Wake up!"

The blonde groaned and rolled back over. Unfortunately, her 'assaulter' was persistent.

"Emma!" The teen felt a hard shove on her back. A few moments of silence passed, and Emma sighed in relief and pulled the pink covers over her head. However, the moment was interrupted when _someone _began jumping on the bed just in front of her.

Growling, the 13-year-old threw the blanket off her head and snapped "What!?"

The seven-year-old menace in pigtails simply grinned in return. "Oh, goodie, you're awake!" Zuri grabbed her older sister's left arm and began yanking on it. "Come on, there's this really neat trick I learned from Frank!"

"It _better _be good! Otherwise you can say goodbye to those pigtails!"

"It _is _good! I think I found my weapon!"

_That _got Emma interested. Curious, the blonde slid off her bed and stood up. After making up the covers and getting dressed in the camp uniform, she followed the African-American girl outside. Several yards away, there stood the tables where all the campers ate their meals. On top of one wooden table sat a small target just waiting to be hit.

Emma cocked her head in confusion at the object. "Zuri, what are you using a target for? I thought you said you didn't like archery."

"I don't." The seven-year-old sauntered over to another table and picked up something. She walked back over to Emma and held up a small slingshot. "_This _is what those targets are for."

The teen carefully eyed the 'weapon'. The slingshot was made of wood, but exquisitely carved. She couldn't help but admire the intricate designs that decorated the tan colored wood. It even had grooves around the handle so its user had a better grip. But the question was, how could such a puny object battle large monsters like the hydra they'd encountered? Surely a mere slingshot would do no harm besides angering a beast!

"That's cool, Zuri! But…is that even _considered _a weapon?"

The younger girl huffed and folded her arms, clearly irked. "Sure it is! Do you even _know_ what these babies can do?"

"Uh…they throw small rocks?"

"Exactly!" Rolling her eyes, Zuri walked in front of the target and stood a few yards from it. She snatched up a small brown pebble from the ground and loaded her slingshot. She held it up to her face and carefully aimed for the very middle of the bulls-eye. After several seconds, Zuri fired. The tiny stone zipped in a straight line through the air and whacked the target right in the center. But it didn't stop there. Afterwards, the pebble even _went through _the target and both the rock and the bulls-eye fell to the ground on the other side of the table. A perfect shot.

Emma gaped at Zuri while the child simply grinned.

"See? Now _that's _a real weapon!"

"Emma, Zuri!"

The two sisters turned their heads to see an excited Luke running towards them. The 12-year-old sported the same camp uniform as they did, only he had a sheathed sword attached to his belt. Luke skidded to a stop in front of his two adoptive siblings.

"There's something going on over by the forest!" he pointed in the direction. "Megan said everyone has to go! What are you gaping at, Emma? Come on!"

Zuri and Luke ran off towards the woods where every camper was gathering. Emma sheepishly closed her mouth (which she hadn't realized had still been open) and followed them.

* * *

All the other campers had already gathered and separated into their cabin groups when the trio arrived. Luke, Emma, and Zuri hurried over to the Hermes cabin and stood next to Ravi, who had his black bow and quiver slung over his shoulder.

Emma turned towards the Indian boy and asked, "So…why is everyone gathered here?"

Ravi replied, "I am not sure. Apparently we are about to play some sort of game."

"A game?" Frowning, the blonde teen peered around at the people surrounding her and her siblings. Everyone except her had weapons on hand – real ones. "With weapons?"

"Yeah," The girl in front of them said. The four Ross kids looked at the girl, who had red hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and a few freckles on her cheeks. Attached to the black belt around her waist was a small dagger. When she had their full attention the girl continued. "It's called 'Capture the Flag'. All the cabins separate into two different teams and whoever gets the opposing team's flag while keeping their own wins."

Emma blinked. "Uh, okay, but why does everyone have weapons?"

A teenage boy with shaggy brunette hair, black eyes, and tanned skin snorted from behind the Ross clan. "For protection! Duh!" He pointed at the one clear spot just in front of the woods, where Chiron was trotting around and giving instructions to all the campers. "Now stop your yappin' and listen!"

Over in his clearing, Chiron continued listing the rules of Capture the Flag. "The flag must not be guarded by more than two campers, prisoners may not be bound or gagged, and most vitally," he stared pointedly at the Ares cabin, "_no _killing or maiming."

Ignoring the loud chorus of "Awww!" from the Ares cabin, Chiron concluded, "The entire forest is up for use, and the stream is the borderline! I will serve as the referee and in-battle medic!"

As if on cue, a shield, a sword, a medical kit and bronze armor materialized on Chiron. The centaur trotted off into the woods with the cheering campers following. Confused, the Ross kids stared for a bit before pursuing.

At the creek all the cabins separated into two teams. Ravi, Emma, Zuri, and Luke followed the Hermes Cabin in going west. Within minutes they reached a small hill with a silver banner proudly waving in the wind attached to its pole on the peak. As her three younger siblings dispersed into the crowd Emma caught sight of the same girl who had been talking to them earlier. Eagerly, she rushed over.

"Hi!"

The redhead girl turned. "Oh, hi! You're that girl who was asking what Capture the Flag was! Do you still need help?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, a bit. I don't have a weapon."

"That's not good. Demigods need their own weapon at all times, and that doesn't mean just Capture the Flag. Going around without one is just asking to get killed!" Reaching towards her dagger, the girl unlatched it from its holder and handed it to Emma.

Upon accepting it the 13-year-old replied, "Uh, thanks, but doesn't that leave you defenseless?"

Shaking her head, the redhead stated, "Nope. Pull on both sides of the handle."

Bewildered but eager to please, Emma obliged, then started when the dagger cleanly spit in two. Alarmed, she looked back up towards the weapon's owner.

The girl laughed, "Don't worry, you didn't break it! Double Trouble is supposed to do that." Taking back on half of her dagger, the redhead smiled at the Ross. "By the way, I'm Cathy." Emma grinned back, shared her name, and the two new friends shook hands. Afterwards, Cathy turned towards the rest of their team and added, "So…do you understand all the rules?"

"Yeah."

The other female smiled. "Good. Now we'd better join the others."

Noticing all the other campers gathering around Annabeth for the first time, the blonde agreed and the duo rushed over.

* * *

"Hey, quit daydreamin' and _pay attention_!"

Growling, Luke concentrated on tightening his grip on Writhing Fire's handle rather than his companion's throat. At least fifty other available campers, yet somehow he had gotten stuck on flag guarding duty with this jerk. To his right the same boy from before continued his lecture (what it was about, Luke had forgotten; he had ceased paying attention _minutes _ago). The brunette groaned and peered at the path leading to the creek marking the opposing team's border. How was it his three siblings got to have all the fun?

Absently, the freckled tween's mind wandered back to his and his siblings' former home in New York City. Did anyone miss them? Had their abandoned apartment already been tidied up and re-rented out? What about Jessie? That girl talking to them while Chiron explained the rules reminded the 12-year-old of her. Had their nanny managed to find a new job by now? And did the press already find out about the bus and the Ross clan's assumed disappearance? Surely that had made nationwide news by now! Upset, Luke snarled at the thought. He and his brother and sisters had already had to endure the nosy reporters and constant intrusion of their time of grief once. Within hours of learning of their parents' deaths, people from various radio and news channels had been swarming the penthouse. Cameras were rolling as microphone after microphone was thrust into each child's face, following with questions like "So both your parents have met their untimely demises in a tragic car accident. How does this make you feel?" or "What are you kids planning on doing now?"

_Mom and Dad are _dead_! How do you _think _I feel!? _Luke had wanted nothing more than to punch one of the invasive cameramen or scream at them all to go away. The paparazzi had acted as if his parents' deaths had been their business and that they had every right to be there watching and recording the Ross family and Jessie grieve. They _didn't. _They didn't know what it was like to have your nanny tell you while choking down tears that your parents were killed, or what it was like to have people you don't know that shouldn't be there recording your parents' funeral and catching every tear shed on tape, or how it felt to have other kids in your school and strangers walking down the street you've never met stop you and tell you they're "sorry about your parents". Luke had hated it. Hated it _all. _

An outburst from the male next to him snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you even _listening!? _I _said_-"

"I _get_ it already! Now shut up!"

Before the teen could form a retort, Luke heard leaves rustle as if someone was moving through them. Someone emerged from the brush, and before he could get a good look, Luke yelled and stabbed at them. But the person vanished and Writhing Fire got wedged within a tall tree's bark.

A high-pitched feminine voice began screaming incoherent insults at him, and Luke glanced upwards in surprise. The person had reappeared on an outstretched tree branch several yards above and was scowling down at him while continuing in her strange language.

"Idiot!" Huffed the boy next to the tween. "That's a dryad! Don't you know anything?"

The labeled dryad (who had a green leaf dress on, brunette hair, chocolate skin, and brown eyes) finally finished her lecture and shot one last scorching look at Luke before sticking out her emerald tongue and disappearing.

Luke rolled his eyes (he would never understand women) and turned back towards the brown-haired critical teen. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"Don't _you?_"

Once again, the freckled boy and his rival were interrupted, only this time it was because several kids came screaming into the flag area, Ravi among them. The Indian boy had run out of arrows (Luke was certain most of them had missed their target) and looked like that Hydra had been chasing him. Several of the other campers looked no different.

"Hey," Luke asked his younger brother, "What happened?"

Ravi replied while panting. "A…really large…whale of a camper…_is after us!_"

Luke blinked. "…Huh?"

Suddenly a paralyzing war cry sounded. Everyone in the vicinity froze before someone shrieked "It's Clarisse! _RUN!_"

Everyone except Luke and the second flag guard scattered. Panicking, Luke asked, "W-Who's Clarisse?"

The male teen next to him looked terrified. "It looks like you're about to find out!"

Not a second later a frighteningly hulking form (Luke was almost sure that was a girl from the Ares cabin) burst out from around the corner chasing…was that Zuri!? The 7-year-old was hugging what looked like other team's flag to her chest while running for her life. To Luke's horror, he noticed two other mammoth Ares cabin kids following behind the nightmare he assumed to be Clarisse. Zuri was fast, but the three menaces were rapidly gaining on her. Zuri's foot suddenly hit a high set tree root and the African-American girl tripped. The Ares trio rushed in for the kill, and Luke was certain he heard Ravi scream Zuri's name (or was that himself?).

Then it happened. Large jade wriggling vines shot out of the ground and ensnared the three Ares warriors. As Clarisse and her two ugly brothers struggled with the vines grasping their ankles, wrists, and thick waists, they dropped their weapons. Opting not to waste time, Zuri scrambled back to her feet and ran over to the flag pole. Throwing the opposing team's cerulean flag down in front of theirs, the little girl thrust her fist into the air in triumph.

"_Victory! _Now that's what I'm talking about!" To the Ares kids, she yelled, "Take _that, _ya meanies! Millie slipped your precious flag from right under your noses!" Noticing everyone staring at her (all the campers in awe, but Ravi and Luke in shock), Zuri squeaked, "…What?"

Ravi blurted out "Zuri, you are glowing!"

"I am?" Bewildered, the seven-year-old looked down at herself and realized that her brother hadn't been lying – her skin was radiating with a gentle green tone. She averted her eyes upwards and gasped in surprise; hovering just above her head was a spinning gold head of grain. Stunned, the little Ross froze and gazed up at it in wonder. What was happening?

The sound of hoof beats resonated through the clearing (which now seemed crowded with all the people) and campers parted to create a walking path for Chiron as he entered. The noble centaur clopped up to where Zuri was standing and calmly glanced up at the grain symbol before turning to look at Luke at Ravi.

"She is being claimed." He stated, answering the Ross kids' unvoiced inquiry. Gently, Chiron raised Zuri's right hand into the air with his own. His voice traveled across the area as he announced, "Behold Zuri Ross, daughter of Demeter, the goddess of agriculture."

* * *

**Tada! One Ross kid has been claimed! =D I don't know i****f I like her mom being Demeter. I was originally going to have Zuri's Olympian parent be the one that Ravi is going to get, but I decided that the story would work better if [SPOILER CENSOR] was Ravi's parent since it will make more sense when [SPOILER CENSOR] happens. Anyhoo, please send in ideas, comments, and/or corrections for any continuity errors I may have made! That little white box down there looks lonely. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm BAaaack! 8D And with an update! Although, I'll admit I'm a little disappointed with the lack of new reviews from the last chapter. Seriously, only one? (But thank you to the one person who **_**did **_**review the last chapter.) Oh, well. It's better than nothing. :/ Anyhoo, **_**please **_**send in ideas, comments, and/or constructive criticism! Thank you! Enjoy! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The only things I own are my OCs and the plotline. **

* * *

After Capture the Flag had come to a close and Zuri was eagerly led away to the Demeter cabin by the Demeter kids, everyone dispersed and returned to their usual activities. Luke and Ravi had decided to run off somewhere so that left Emma to converse with Cathy as they walked back to the cabin area.

"So, Cathy…who's your parent?" Emma inquired curiously.

The redhead shook her head sadly. "I don't know." She admitted. "I haven't been claimed yet. I've only been here a month."

"I know how you feel," Replied Emma. "Me and my little sister and brothers have only been here for two days."

"Really?" Cathy glanced in the direction that Ravi and Luke had wandered off to. "I never would have guessed. I mean, I knew you were new since you didn't know the Capture the Flag rules, but I didn't know you were _that _new. You and your siblings are acting like you've been here forever!" Turning her gaze back to Emma, Cathy added, "You know, I just remembered; Chiron said 'Zuri _Ross_' when your little sister was claimed. Doesn't that make you…?"

"Morgan and Christina Ross' kids. Yeah, we are." Emma looked at her friend sadly. "I guess you heard about what happened on the news?"

"Mm-hm. It was all anyone could talk about back ho-" A look of pain crossed Cathy's facial features, but only momentarily. But before Emma could say anything, the redhead forced a straight face and continued. "Anyway, I'm sorry you guys were put through all that. No one deserves to lose so much, least of all you."

The female fell silent and stared ahead with a distant gaze, seemingly lost in some memory. Emma decided not to disturb her companion and walked along beside her, allowing her own mind a trip down memory lane.

* * *

"Remind me once more why we are stalking through the woods after some imaginary creature."

Giving a frustrated sigh, Luke turned away from the twiggy forest path they were sneaking upon and responded, "It's not _imaginary, _Rav! Megan said that a hellhound was wandering somewhere around here!"

The Indian boy just behind him frowned. "Then why are we out here?"

"We're going to find that hellhound and kill it! Why do you _think _we're out here?"

"I thought we were pretending! What is a hellhound anyway!?"

The 12-year-old shrugged and continued strolling through the forest, carrying an unsheathed Writhing Fire along with him. "Beats me. But it's probably just a little black dog thing. How hard could it be to kill?"

Not reassured by Luke's words, Ravi slid his bow off his shoulder and retrieved an arrow from the quiver on his back. Thank goodness he had had the sense to restock on arrows before his older brother dragged him into the woods. Swiftly the raven-haired boy shifted his chosen weapon into a battle-ready position. Satisfied, the younger boy hurriedly caught up to Luke.

"Luke?" Ravi asked. "Why exactly do you feel such a powerful need to go on a wild goose chase after some beast who has done us no harm?"

"It's done _other _people harm, bro." The freckled male replied. He turned and smirked at his younger brother. "Besides, you need to learn how to shoot things that you _are _aiming for."

"I can aim!" Ravi protested.

"Yeah, sure, just like you aimed for Chiron's butt!"

"You ruined my shot!"

"Did I mess up those first twenty shots that you missed? I don't think so."

Ravi didn't get a chance to argue further, for a loud roar similar to Clarisse's rang through the air. Startled, the two boys jumped and scrambled into battle positions. Luke raised Writhing Fire while Ravi clutched his bow close and aimed it at any direction that a sound came from.

"L-Luke?" The Indian boy stuttered. "I-Is that y-your hellhound?"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly a humongous ebony mass leaped into the clearing with a snarl. Approaching the two brothers, the dog-like creature narrowed its blood red eyes into dangerous slits. It then released an ear-splitting screech, revealing long, razor sharp fangs. Ravi and Luke screamed and attempted to flee, but the gigantic dog jumped right over them with barely an effort and blocked the pathway, cutting off any hope of escape. The monster bared its teeth and barked, as if blaring a challenge. _Come on! Fight me if you have the guts!_

Luke gulped before letting out a war cry and racing at the hellhound with Writhing Fire raised. Ravi could only stare in horror as he fumbled with his bow, attempting to get his hands and feet to cooperate and help his older brother. But the huge black dog dodged the swing from Luke's sword. Moving out of the way of the monstrous claws, the freckled tween went in for another blow. He failed to notice the hellhound shifting and launching its paws at him, the deadly claws outstretched.

Managing to find his voice, Ravi screamed "_LUKE LOOK OUT!_"

But the warning came too late. The paw met with Luke's left arm and cut deeply into it. Screaming, the 12-year-old collapsed and the hellhound moved in for the kill. The visions of their deceased parents flashed through Ravi's mind, and screaming "_No!_" the Indian boy snapped the arrow into his quiver and shot it towards the hellhound. Just a millisecond before his arrow pierced its heart, the dog shrieked and faded, revealing Megan standing behind it. The brunette was breathing heavily and her sword, Siren's Song, was unsheathed and shaking with her trembling hands.

* * *

Groaning, Luke gradually awoke. His arm was in pain, and he was too exhausted to fully open his brown eyes. Although he was pretty sure the blurry images in front of him consisted of a forest and one person cowering while the other screamed at them for something. The tween shifted, and the two figures ceased bickering and raced over to him.

Luke must have passed out for a few seconds after that, for he woke up again when some liquid tasting of chocolate was coaxed down his throat. Instantly the pain in his left arm vanished, and he was able to open his eyes completely. Once his vision focused he saw Ravi staring worriedly at him before grinning and gently embracing him in relief. Groggily Luke tenderly wrapped his arms around his younger brother's body and returned the hug, happy his sibling and friend was alright. However, he released the Indian boy when he noticed Megan glaring down at them.

Ravi also looked up at her. Megan simply growled, "You two are _idiots. _You have _no _experience fighting monsters _whatsoever _and yet you decide to go after a _hellhound!?_"

She set down a glass vile full of some sort of golden liquid Luke just now noticed and snatched up Siren's Song from the leaf-covered ground. Angrily Megan stomped towards the now hellhound-free pathway.

Sitting up, Luke blinked for a moment before yelling after the brunette, "Hey, Megan!" Despite her anger at him and Ravi, Megan stopped in place and turned back towards him. "Thanks for saving us!"

"Whatever, Freckles." Megan replied and returned to the camping area.

_Man, she's hot! _Thought Luke with a grin as he pushed himself to his feet. Ravi stood up next to him and followed his adoptive brother out of the clearing and in the same direction Megan was going.

Once they returned to the cabin area, Zuri enthusiastically bounded up to them from the Demeter cabin and exclaimed, "Check it out! I learned how to do all these neat tricks with flowers and stuff!"

Turning to a pot of dark brown soil she brought with her, the little girl pointed at it. Instantly two beautiful white lilies sprouted up. Beaming at her success, Zuri turned and looked at Luke and Ravi. "Well?"

"That's awesome, Zuri!" Complimented Luke. Pointing towards the Hermes cabin, he suggested, "Why don't you go show that to Emma?"

Upon agreeing, Zuri skipped off to Emma's cabin with her potted plant and wide grin. The two brothers followed her in silence, as they were a little tired from the hellhound incident. Luke wiggled his left arm and inspected it; not even a scratch remained.

"Hey, Rav? What did Megan use on me while I was knocked out?"

"I believe she called it ambrosia. Why?"

"Just wondering." They walked in silence for a few moments before Luke inquired, "What was she yelling at you for?"

"Nothing." Came Ravi's reply.

Cocking an eyebrow, Luke questioned, "You sure? I'm certain I heard yelling."

Ravi's final response was surprisingly curt. "That is none of your concern."

Sighing, Luke decided not to press any further. If his little brother didn't wish to share what transpired between him and Megan, then the freckled tween knew he wouldn't get anything out of the Indian boy. Ravi could be irritatingly stubborn when he wanted to be.

At last they reached the Hermes cabin. Inside, Zuri was showing Emma, Cathy, and a few other Hermes kids her special trick. As she finished, everyone loudly applauded, which prompted the African American girl to bow several times (which in turn caused a few members of her audience to chuckle).

Ravi walked over and sat down next to Emma and Cathy while Luke plopped himself down on his own bed. Unlatching Writhing Fire's sheath from his belt, he slid the sword out and began polishing it with an old rag. Sure, maybe it really didn't require cleaning right then, but Luke figured that if this weapon was going to be the only thing preventing him from getting killed he might as well take care of it. A few minutes passed and Zuri still continued entertaining everyone. Luke stopped rubbing the dust of his sword for a few seconds to watch his little sister, who was now doing a different trick with her plant (since when could lilies grow thorny vines?).

After the African American girl was finished, the freckled boy looked back down at Writhing Fire to continue polishing it, but then froze when he saw his reflection in the weapon's silver blade.

He was _glowing._

Like, seriously _glowing red!_

The whole cabin fell silent, and Luke averted his gaze to all the other campers. They were all staring at him, some with jealous expressions, many with surprise, and others with full-blown grins plastered across their faces. It was a little creepy despite Luke's love of attention. Looking up above his head, the tween noticed a symbol rotating in air similar to Zuri's. It was the gold image of two fighting snakes intertwined in peace. Connor and Travis Stoll, the head counselors of the Hermes cabin (and two of the people whose reactions had been smiling), rushed over to stand on either side of Luke and in sync shifted their arms to point at Luke as if saying _ta da! _

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls…" Travis began.

"We would like you to meet…" Conner continued.

"LUKE ROSS, SON OF HERMES!" They shouted together.

* * *

**Eh, this chapter could have been better (especially towards the end), but I got so excited to post this that I began to rush. '^^ I'm sorry. :/ Please R&R, and don't forget to send in ideas (like, **_**detailed **_**ideas, not just "So-'n-so should fall in love" or "The kids should meet so-'n-so")! Okay, so let's try for at least four reviews from four different people before the next update! Thank you! Stay tuned for chappie numbah six! EyeoftheCobra out! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings, my pretties! I have returned with yet another update! 8D Thank you to all who reviewed; I can barely keep myself from doing a (very bad) happy dance every time I receive a new one! I hope ya'll like this chappie! Please R&R, and enjoy! **

**P.S: Also, I'm not sure if Ravi really is a vegetarian…he just strikes me as the type that would be…**

**New reviews = happy writer**

**DISCLAIMER: Hm…Am I Rick Riordan? No. Do I look like Disney? Nada. Gee, then I guess I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Jessie. Who woulda thought?**

* * *

By the time everyone calmed down from the excitement of Luke being claimed, it was time for dinner. As the Hermes cabin made their way over to the dining area, Connor, Travis, and a few other boys that had also been claimed my Hermes were joking and playfully messing around with Luke. Zuri had gone off to the Demeter cabin. Emma was busy chatting with her new friend, Cathy. Ravi silently walked at the back of the group feeling left out. Unlike his three adoptive siblings, the Indian boy had yet to befriend anyone at Camp Half-Blood. While he was very outgoing with people he was familiar with, Ravi had found that for some reason he rarely managed to make a good impression whenever he was meeting someone new (hence why his only friends were his siblings, a few kids at school, and Mr. Kipling). A small tear threatened to trickle down his cheek at the thought of his beloved (now deceased) lizard. Mr. Kipling had gotten sick and died only a week before his parents did…

The 10-year-old sniffed and wiped his eyes before anyone could notice him. It wouldn't do for the others to see him crying; he'd probably be made fun of for it, because men didn't cry, right? Right.

They arrived at the dining area, and Ravi sat next to Emma, who had Cathy on her other side at the Hermes table. Luke was seated in between two other boys and attempting to flirt with a group of Aphrodite girls behind him (Ravi couldn't help but smirk when they turned their backs towards Luke and started playing the infamous 'hard to get'). Zuri was off at the Demeter table snickering with a few of her friends as they made tiny green vines grow around some unsuspecting camper's foot and tripped them. When the camper shot back to their feet, the plant would retreat back underground and the girls would giggle at their victim's bewildered expression. Shaking his head in amusement, Ravi turned towards the scrumptious-looking dinner laid out on the long table next to the large Offering fire. His stomach unconsciously rumbled at the sight. He wished Chiron would hurry up with the speech and get it over with so they could get to supper; it had been an impossibly long day and he was famished.

Finally, Chiron got up at announced all the recent news. Everyone fell silent as the centaur spoke and once he was finished they all formed the Offering line. Ravi selected several vegan produce items as he moved down the line. At one point he scrunched his nose in disgust when he came across a pot containing beef; even though he had just switched his religion from Hindu to Greek, he would still refuse to eat cattle, or any kind of meat for that matter. The very thought of eating a poor, defenseless animal absolutely churned the Indian boy's stomach (even more so since Mr. Kipling's death). Turning away from the meats, the raven-haired boy swiftly chose a glass of water for his drink and hurried over towards the fire. Plucking a few broccolis off his plate and dropping it into the flames, Ravi mumbled a swift prayer before returning to his seat and gleefully digging in.

* * *

The next morning, Emma found herself being dragged off somewhere by an overly enthusiastic Cathy just after breakfast ended. The redhead was babbling about something excitedly while Emma tried to keep up. Huffing, Emma couldn't get over the unpleasant ways of how both her mornings in Camp Half-Blood started.

_Only two days at this place and both mornings I was either woken up by a crazy seven-year-old or dragged off by my best friend! What's next, Ravi using me for target practice? _She wondered. _Then again, with his sense of aim, I wouldn't let him…_the blonde shuddered at the thought. Looking around, Emma noticed Cathy was leading her towards one of the cabins. The building was the same size as all the others, except it was made of brick and had a chimney pouring smoke sticking out of its roof. The door was large and silver, not much different than a circular vault.

"Cathy?" Emma inquired. "Where are we?"

"The Hephaestus cabin." The redhead replied, grinning. "It's about time you get your own weapon."

Finally understanding, Emma nodded and followed her friend to the entrance. Once they reached the door, Cathy knocked on it and called, "Hey, Leo, I have a new camper with me! Do you think you can make her a weapon?"

"What's the password?" Came the muffled, but playful reply from the opposite side.

Rolling her eyes, Cathy guessed, "Uh….'Leo Valdez is awesome'?"

"Eh, not really. But that's true, so I'll make an exception." There was a pause before the creaking and groaning of shifting gears sounded and the vault door opened with a hiss of white steam. Once the mist cleared, a teenage boy with a tanned complexion, ebony hair, the Camp Half-Blood uniform, and a gold tool belt around his waist greeted them. He had a slightly lop-sided smile on and the twinkle in his eyes that simply screamed _jokester! _Emma thought he looked a bit like Luke.

Leo sauntered over to the two girls and said, "Hey, Cathy!" He turned and winked at Emma before adding, "And this is…?"

"I'm Emma." The 13-year-old introduced herself. She held out her hand to shake Leo's, but the teen had other plans. He bent down to kiss her hand when Cathy gently put her index finger on the tip of his nose and pushed him away.

"Focus, Leo! Less on your girlfriend, more on her weapon!"

Emma flushed red in embarrassment and tried to protest, but Leo snapped away (but not without another wink – gods, he even _acted _like Luke!) before she could form a proper one.

"Hm? Oh, right, weapon!" Leo lead the two girls inside the cabin and gestured towards a small workshop within the cabin. This place was larger than Emma thought. Several buff boys (and girls?) were forging various weaponry and tack for the pegasai and such. Leo led them over to a specific table riddled with different gears and contraptions at the back corner of the room.

"Watch your step. Look out for the wind-up centaur. Gear ship at twelve o'clock." Leo guided them over to the table, stepping over various doohickies and what-nots as he did. At last, they reached their destination unscathed. Leo strolled over to a small box and upon picking it up handed it to Emma.

"There you go," He said brightly.

The blonde accepted the small box from Leo's hand and curiously scrutinized it before cautiously opening it. It was far too small to be a sword, bow, gun, or dagger, so what could it possibly be…? The lid came off fully, and she gasped; inside was a gorgeous silver charm bracelet, including the figures of a pegasus in flight, Zeus's master bolt, a chariot, Hades' helmet, a centaur, a minotaur, and many other shockingly detailed images.

Cathy shook her head and chided, "Leo, what do you not understand about the word _'weapon'_? We're supposed to be giving her that, not some piece of jewelry!"

"But it is a weapon!" Protested Leo. He turned to Emma. "Yo, Em, pretend you're in a battle and tragically weaponless. Can you do that?"

Nodding, the blonde obliged, and gave a start when the charm bracelet shifted into a complete, razor-sharp dagger at her will. She touched the knife's tip in wonder, only to jerk her finger back when she confirmed that the blade was real and indeed _very _sharp. She moved her fingers down to trace the dagger's handle tenderly. The charms had all connected to form elegant designs on the handle.

"Looks can be deceiving." Leo turned to smirk at Cathy. "Don't let that bracelet's awesomeness fool you." He averted his gaze back towards Emma, who was still admiring her new weapon. "That's Shapeshifter, craftsmanship of yours truly! It'll turn from a bracelet to a dagger or vice versa anytime twenty-four seven, and all you have to do is will it! Pretty cool, huh?"

"It…It's amazing…" was all Emma could manage out. "Thank you…"

"Aw, it's nothing." Leo replied, his cheeks turning a pink hue. Whether it was from the forge's heat or bashfulness, Emma couldn't tell. As Emma turned away from her two friends to return to her cabin, a strange feeling came over her. Stopping in her tracks, Emma looked down at herself and shrieked in surprise.

_She was glowing pink! _

"Emma, look above you!" Shouted Cathy.

The blonde had forgotten they were there. Leo and Cathy were pointing to the spot just above Emma's head. Upon glancing towards the sky, the 13-year-old noticed that rotating above her was the symbol of a beautiful gold dove. She glanced at her two friends, and Cathy looked at Leo, who grinned.

"Congrats, Em." Leo applauded. "You're officially a child of Aphrodite, the goddess of love."

* * *

**And there you have it! Three out of the four Ross kids have been claimed! And I know I said I would be avoiding using characters from the Heroes of Olympus series (such as Leo), but the story just flowed more correctly if I put Leo in with him being the Hephaestus cabin counselor and all. I **_**might **_**(key word being **_**might**_**) insert Piper or Jason or another HoO character later on, but frankly I'm terrible at characterization and too lazy to go into detail on adding their characters…unless perhaps some nice reviewers convince me otherwise? ;) Anyway, I hope that was a satisfying amount of Emma for the person who requested more of her in the story. In order to keep the P.O.V's even, I'm going to add more Zuri and Ravi in later chapters because I know that so far they've been neglected. Which is ironic, 'cause Ravi is my fave character and yet I haven't added much of him. :/ Oh, well, there's plenty of time for him in the next two chappies. C:**

**Oh, also…*gasp* Must…receive…*gasp* ideas! *Sputters* Most of the ideas I have happen around the middle and end of the Ross kids' quest, and I SEVERLY need ideas for what's gonna happen! Should they meet Medusa? What exactly caused the tension between Poseidon and Zeus? What should they do on the quest? PLEASE PM ME OR SAY IT IN YOUR REVIEW IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA! If you do, you'll get cyber cookies and one lucky reviewer with an especially good idea will get to have their OC debut in "Rising Storm"! Am I bribing you? Yes. Yes I am. XD PLEASE don't send in multiple OC entries, though…one idea and one OC entry per reviewer only! And you must have both on the same review; I won't accept any that are separate! But, before you hand over your OC, I should warn you; entering your character means you're putting his/her fate in my hands, which is probably not the wisest choice considering my severe OWKCD (Obsessive Wounding or Killing Characters Disorder), so don't enter unless you don't mind your character possibly being wounded (but later healing – whoops, spoiler). Anyhoo, stay tuned for chapter seven! Thank you! C:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy recently! Either way, here's chapter seven of "Rising Storm"! Since only one person sent in an OC (whose character will appear later in the story), most of the OCs debuting in this will be my own. Oh well, I guess the OWKCD warning scared most people off. XD Either way, I'm no longer accepting OCs, just so ya'll know. Anyway, please R&R and enjoy! Thanks for reading and being awesome! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

_They were both going to die. _

_He and Zuri sat clinging to one another on the level top of a large boulder. Even though they were deep inside an underground cavern, angry winds threatened to shove them off the one surface above the cave floor and into the deadly black waters below that had come rushing in from all directions and begun to form small whirlpools and waves. The roaring of the water was deafening, and he was almost sure he could see sharp stones and other debris being thrown mercilessly through the waves. It was as if Poseidon decided to have an all-out temper tantrum worthy of the entire Pacific Ocean inside a tiny cave. And that wasn't even the worst part. _

_Fearsome grey phantom men with long, sharp wings and lightning for eyes swooped and flew in circles around them, cackling and urging the miniature hurricane on. Occasionally one would break the ring and lunge at them, but then it would collide with some sort of invisible force field surrounding the two siblings and fall into the floodwaters filling about eighty percent of the cavern. Unfortunately monsters were apparently water-proof, because seconds later the creature would reappear next to its creepy siblings completely dry and healthy. _

_Sweat was beading on his forehead, and his arms were wrapped protectively around his younger sibling. They were both trembling; Zuri in fright, and him in concentration. He didn't know how, but _he _was the one who created the invisible force field shielding them from the fearsome creatures. The bubble was strong, but he knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer – his energy was waning, and he could feel himself growing more exhausted with each collision to his force field. The monsters must have realized that too, because now they were summoning up mini tsunamis filled with pointed sticks and pebbles and crashing them into the barrier. With each hit, he could feel his force field breaking. Mustering up every ounce of remaining strength, he willed the shield to stay up longer as he frantically attempted to figure out an escape plan...which was pretty hopeless considering there was too much debris in the water to swim and the others had already gotten out, dashing any chance of rescue...and both he and Zuri had run out of weapons, and there were no plants in the cave for Zuri to command and he was too spent to manifest anything, so directly confronting the monsters was out of the question…yeah, chances were they were both going to die. _

_Before he could think of anything else, a violent pain ripped through him and he cried out. Fear gripped his heart when he realized the force field had been successfully shattered and with horrid shrieks of triumph, the monsters lunged at them all at once. After that, everything became a flurry of grey phantom talons, sharp fangs, choking black water, and splitting agony. As everything began to fade, the last thing he heard was Zuri's piercing scream…_

"_NO!_" Ravi jerked awake with cold sweat beading on his forehead. His heart racing, the Indian boy frantically peered around the room to find Zuri, only to realize he was no longer in that cave, but safely tucked in his bed within the Hermes cabin. So it had simply been a dream…a terribly realistic dream.

Breathing heavily in an attempt to calm his nerves, Ravi lie back on his pillow and allowed his eyes to droop closed. As he listened to the soothing sounds of the other campers sleeping, he briefly wondered if his outburst had woken up any of the surrounding demigods. He quickly scanned the other beds in the Cabin. Surprisingly, none had apparently moved so much as a muscle. Sheesh, these people slept like rocks once they got snoring…

Another restless half hour ticked by and the Indian boy finally sighed in frustration and threw his covers off. He silently climbed down from the top bunk and slipped on a blue jacket (one of the few things of his that he managed to save from the Hydra) and his shoes. Whenever he couldn't go to sleep, he would usually fix himself a cup of _chai _and read a book, but unfortunately there was no tea around and he seriously doubted any of his siblings had managed to rescue a decent book from their plight with the Greek reptilian monster (his siblings? Actually read, much less keep an actual book? The day they did so would be the day the sun burned out!), so he figured a short walk would have to suffice. Perhaps he would be tired enough to sleep once he returned. It would not be a long walk – just to the dining area and back.

Ravi quietly stepped outside and shut the Hermes Cabin door behind him, then turned and leisurely strolled in the direction of the group of tables used for meals and constantly burning Offering hearth. The ten-year-old felt a little silly walking around outside during the night in his pajamas, but thankfully no one was going to see him. Or so he thought.

The raven-haired child walked up to one of the tables and sat down on a chair. He still didn't feel tired, which annoyed him greatly. The last thing he wanted was to be a virtual living zombie when morning finally came. He decided to sit for a few minutes and trace the small grooves in the wood table with his finger. Maybe the repetitive action would relax his troubled mind.

He wasn't sitting for ten seconds before a sweet, high voice asked, "What are you doing?"

Ravi jumped in his spot and looked in surprise towards the voice. The speaker was a nine-year-old girl with a brown robe and pale skin that was sitting and warming her hands by the Offering fire while gazing at him with curious emerald eyes that seemed to glow. Ravi wondered how long she had been watching him.

"I…uh…could not sleep and came out here for some fresh air," Ravi replied, getting over his initial surprise. "It is fairly stuffy in the Hermes cabin."

"I can imagine," the girl agreed, "With so many campers, it'd have to be crowded." She motioned to the spot next to her by the fire. "Here, you can sit by me if you want."

"Okay," Ravi obliged and sat down. He extended a hand towards the female and said, "I am Ravi, by the way."

The girl shook his outstretched hand and gave him a smile warm as the fire they were next to. "I'm Hestia."

"Hestia? That is an intriguing name. Which cabin are you from?"

The girl blinked in surprise before answering, "Oh, I'm not a demigod. I'm the goddess of the hearth."

"A _goddess_!?" Ravi hastily leapt up and bowed to the girl, saying, "I-I am so sorry! Please forgive me for mistaking you for a lowly demigod, your goddesslyness!"

Hestia giggled at Ravi's display and said, "It's all right. Many campers mistake me to be one of them. …You may cease bowing now."

Ravi obliged and sat back down, saying, "I am sorry, but I just expected a goddess to appear…older."

"I _am _older. I simply like taking the physical form of a little girl around demigods and mortals. It makes them feel less intimidated."

"Ah. Well, I do feel less intimidated."

A few moments of companionable silence passed, and Ravi noticed the flames of the fire bending and waving to not the wind, but Hestia's will. What he originally assumed to be her warming her hands was really her controlling the hearth. Cool!

Finally, Hestia broke the silence. "Tell me about your parents."

Ravi let out a small scoff before he could subdue it. "Which ones?"

Hestia smiled. "That's right, you're adopted."

Ravi's head snapped to face the goddess's in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"I'm also the goddess of family. The moment I meet a person, their relations immediately become clear to me. I can also tell how what sort of relationship they had with said relations." Hestia paused before saying, "You and your biological father weren't on the best of terms, were you?"

Ravi sighed and quietly admitted, "All the other children in my village were afraid of me…the adults too. They kept accusing me of being the son of a witch and cursing them behind their backs. Whenever I came anywhere near them, they would yell and throw sticks at me. I never knew my mother, and my father vanished so often that it was like I never knew _him_." A slight bitter edge laced his next words. "He was never there when I needed him."

Hestia nodded sympathetically. "And do you mind me asking if your mother was a witch?"

Ravi smiled sadly. "I thought you said you knew peoples' relations? But, to be honest, I do not know…although I think she was, because whenever I asked Father about it, he never said anything, but he did not deny it all the same." Suddenly, his expression turned hopeful and he inquired, "Hey, could you tell me who my mother is?"

Hestia shook her head sorrowfully. "I could, but that is not to be revealed until your Olympian parent claims you. I'm sorry, Ravi, but that's just the way of things. You'll meet her soon, I promise." She gestured toward the cluster of cabins a few yards away. "Meanwhile, why don't you go back to your cabin and try to get some sleep? It will be a big day tomorrow."

"Okay. I will." After all, who was he to ignore a goddess's demand? Ravi stood up and bowed once more to the girl. "Thank you, Miss Hestia."

"No problem. And just call me Hestia."

Ravi nodded and hurried back to the Hermes Cabin. Quietly slipping in, he removed his shoes and jacket and curled up under his covers. Within minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

Zuri giggled with her half-sisters and brothers as they watched their next unlucky victim approach her miniature trap consisting of small vines poking up out of the ground. Just a few more seconds and…there! The camper yelped as he found himself doing a face plant into the ground. The Demeter kids all burst out laughing as Zuri swiftly retracted the vines before the camper (who looked like an Athena kid) could see them. By the time the confused camper scurried away, they were all gripping their stomachs and running out of breath.

_Heh, heh, sucker! _Zuri thought smugly. This was the life! Not only was she the daughter of a major goddess, but the official prankster of the Demeter Cabin! It just kept getting better and better! Her stomach rumbled, and the seven-year-old impatiently looked around for Chiron and Mr. D. Would they just get the Offering over with already so they could eat breakfast? She was starving!

Finally, said centaur and god gave the morning announcements and everyone did the Offering. Once she was able, the African-American girl promptly dug into her bacon, eggs, and waffles. It was only a few minutes later (she had almost gobbled down her entire breakfast) when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Emma.

Her older sibling said, "Zuri, come on, Percy wants us to meet someone."

"M-kay." She mumbled with a full mouth. Leaving her plate, the little girl trotted after her sister, who met up with her other two siblings and Percy. Then they all went towards a large building.

* * *

**Okay, Ravi will be claimed in the next chapter, and the prophecy will be revealed! For all you Ravi lovers out there, I'll give you a hint on who his parent is: It's a minor goddess. Also, I'll add Emma, Luke, and Zuri's pasts later on in the story, as well as all the main OCs' pasts. Just because Ravi is the last to be claimed doesn't mean he's the most important character in the story; as much as I'd LOVE it to be that way, I'm trying to be fair and let all four Ross children be equally vital to the plotline. That way it doesn't matter who the reader's fave character is since each member of the Ross clan is getting equal spotlight. ;) **

**Once more, I NEED IDEAS! I can't make the prophecy or the next chapter until I have the entire story planned out! I still haven't fully thought up a reason why Zeus and Poseidon are fighting! And what should be included in Emma, Ravi, Luke, and Zuri's pasts? I'm not posting the next chapter until I get some ideas in the reviews! If you really like this story and want it to continue, then you'll review and send in ideas! Thank you! **

**Oh, also, to whomever likes Phineas and Ferb and/or the Hunger Games, I recently posted a crossover oneshot between the two titled "Waiting". It takes place just after District 13's destruction (it's an alternate universe, so D13 really was destroyed) and is from Baljeet's point of view. He's basically just describing how evil the Capitol really is and how hopeless his current situation is (all the escapees from the District 13 bombing are being executed). I was just in the mood for some angst while I wrote it, so it's pretty intense compared to my other fanfics, but there's nothing majorly graphic or gorey in it. So check it out and review it if ya'll want. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoo, I finally managed to think up a prophecy and the rest of the story. That took a little longer than intended. '^^ Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed, and a special thanks to the two people who sent in OCs for the story. Both characters will appear later on. Since I'm not really in the mood to make this author's note much longer, I'll just stop right here. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to their rightful owners. **

* * *

Zuri trotted after her siblings as Percy led them towards a tall, white marble building with large peacock feathers painted on the side. It closely resembled a Roman temple, but far more exquisite. The more experienced demigod lead the four kids to the grandly-carved oak doors, which towered over their heads.

"So, who were you wanting us to meet, Percy?" Asked Emma curiously.

"A friend of mine," the seventeen-year-old replied, swinging the doors open to reveal a spacey, richly decorated temple room inside. "She's usually in here."

_I can see why, _Zuri thought in awe as she and her three elder siblings admired the building's admittedly gorgeous interior. The two beds that happened to be in there were parallel to each other on opposite sides of the place, with stainless purple satin bedspreads and fluffy decorative pillows perfectly placed on top. The walls were flawless and fancy, and the marble floors were so polished that Zuri could see her reflection (_looking good! _She thought). But the most striking of all the building's items was the tall white statue of a stern-looking goddess in robes placed smack in the middle of the temple. Her left hand was poised so it stroked the head of a stone peacock right next to her. The goddess's eyes were glass, which made her piercing gaze seem a little too real for Zuri's liking. It felt as if every movement the seven-year-old made was being observed.

Before Zuri could comment out loud about the statue, a tall girl with freckles, green eyes, and a pale complexion stepped into view and greeted them.

"Hey, Percy! Long time no see!" She said. "Can I help you?"

The girl wore a plain green t-shirt and jeans rather than the Camp Half-Blood uniform. She had a mischievous grin (Zuri wondered if she would make a good pranking partner) and seemed to be around Percy's age. Her curly red hair complemented her features rather nicely and gave her a somewhat childish appearance. Zuri decided she liked her style.

Percy replied, "Not really, I just wanted you to meet the new campers." The seventeen-year-old gestured to each individual as he said their name. "First up is Emma – she's a daughter of Aphrodite."

Emma gave the girl a little wave and said, "Hi! I love your hair!"

"Uh, gee, thanks," she replied. "Yours is cool too!"

Percy pointed to the second oldest. "This is Luke – he's a son of Hermes."

"_And _an all-around ladies' man!" Luke added with a wink to the girl, who only rolled her eyes at his display. Zuri couldn't help but giggle; oh yeah, she would _definitely _get along with this girl.

"Next is Ravi – he hasn't been claimed yet."

The Indian boy simply smiled at the girl, who happily grinned back.

Finally Percy got to her. "And this is Zuri, a daughter of Demeter."

"And a tough one too, so don't mess with me!" Zuri added, making the lady chuckle in amusement.

"I'm Rachel," The girl introduced herself. "I'm the current Oracle."

"Oracle?" Asked Ravi. "So you are the one who gives out the prophecies?"

"Yep!" Rachel proudly proclaimed. "I'm the only one at the camp with Clear Vision, so I'm the one person qualified to host the Oracle of Delphi."

"That's totes cool!" Emma gushed. "So you're a demigod?"

Rachel shook her head, orange curls bobbing. "Nah, just a regular mortal. I'm only allowed in here because of my ability."

"Really? We came to be here because an angry Hydra chased us!" Ravi replied.

"Seriously? Sheesh, you guys get all the action! I came here on a Pegasus." Rachel laughed.

"I'd take a cute flying pony any day over a creepy three-headed snake!" Emma responded with a shudder. "That overgrown reptile nearly ate me and my little sister and brothers alive!"

"Wait, so you're all siblings? All four of you?" Rachel inquired, stunned.

"Yeah, we're all adopted," Luke said. "Why?"

Shaking her head as if in a daze, Rachel replied, "That just seems too major to be a coincidence. I mean, four demigods adopted into the same family by chance? There's usually only one demigod in a family. If there's more than that, the gods and goddesses are usually up to something."

Zuri thought for a moment, then commented, "So…what you're saying is that we're something special."

"Kinda, yeah," Suddenly, a green mist began wrapping itself around Rachel's feet then ran up her body. As Zuri and her three older siblings gasped, Percy and the temple around them appeared to melt away and be replaced with a pure white room with no beginning and no end. The background noises of other campers outside the temple faded away, leaving only silence and a sort-of pulsating noise seemingly originating from Rachel herself. The green mist reached the teen's face and stopped once it had fully possessed her. The four Ross children fearfully watched as Rachel began to speak, but it wasn't her own voice. This voice was deep and raspy, as if it belonged to an ancient old lady from ages long passed. The being in Rachel's body then swept its gaze over each of the four Ross children, making each of them step back a tiny bit before it turned to Emma and spoke:

_Ten demigods will be put to the test, and sent on a perilous quest;_

Without skipping a beat, the voice directed its attention towards Ravi:

_To repair the love that has been lost and pay a price at a very high cost;_

To Luke:

_A traitor in the midst concealed, a devastating truth revealed;_

Lastly it set its eyes on Zuri, concluding:

_In order to restore the world to its norm, you must calm the rising storm._

Just as abruptly as it began, the moment ended. The green mist vanished into thin air and Rachel fainted as the featureless room returned to the temple setting. Zuri and her older siblings stood in shocked silence as Percy hastily woke Rachel up and helped the redhead to her feet.

"What happened?" Percy curiously asked.

"A prophecy just happened," Rachel replied after snapping out of her dazed stupor. "Percy, get Chiron and Mr. D. They need to hear this."

* * *

It wasn't twenty minutes later before Ravi, Emma, Luke, Zuri, Percy, Rachel, Mr. D, and Chiron were all gathered around one of the tables in the mess hall. Chiron's countenance was grave as he mulled over the prophecy's words while all the children anxiously awaited his response. Meanwhile, Mr. D indifferently sipped at his diet Pepsi. The feeling was tense until Chiron finally spoke.

"So the prophecy clearly stated that ten demigods are to go on a quest to 'repair the love that has been lost'?"

Emma, who was across from the centaur, nodded. "Yeah. But what lost love is it talking about? Is a couple in Olympus breaking up or something?"

"I doubt it. It said 'rising storm', right?" Asked Percy from his spot next to Mr. D. When the blonde nodded, he added, "I think it might be referring to the brotherly love between Zeus and Poseidon. They've been duking it out recently for some reason and no one knows why."

Zuri jumped into the conversation from her corner of the table. "But Poseidon's your dad! Don't you have his cell number on speed dial or something so you can ask him?"

The teen shrugged. "I've tried, but he won't answer me. It's like he's too occupied to communicate with anybody."

"It's been that way with several Olympian parents recently," Mr. D sniffed. "Bored with you, I suppose."

Ignoring the wine god's rude comment, Rachel continued, "And I have a hunch it has everything to do with all the stormy weather around the US. The Golden Fleece protects Camp Half-Blood from bad weather, but the rest of the world isn't so lucky."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, now that you mention it, it had been pouring nonstop for weeks before we came here."

Chiron replied, "Yes, it has been raining quite a bit nearly all over the world. I fear Zeus and Poseidon's quarreling may have been the cause of it all." Turning to face the four Ross children, the centaur said, "Since it was you four whom the prophecy was given, it is you who will embark on this quest. I will give you three days to prepare; in the meantime you shall properly train and arm yourselves, gather sufficient supplies, and select the other six demigods that will accompany you. On the fourth day you are to pack up and report to me." Finishing his instructions, Chiron wished the children luck before heading off to the Counselor's Cabin, Mr. D following behind in boredom.

The four Ross kids glanced at each other before Zuri broke the silence, sarcastically saying, "That was a nice pep talk."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Said Percy. "Rachel, Annabeth, and I will help you get ready. The key is to choose the right people and supplies to go with you."

"And training. That way you'll be ready when-" Rachel stopped suddenly, her green eyes focused on the Ross clan's second youngest. "Ravi, you're glowing."

"I am…?" The Indian boy looked down at himself and was stunned to notice an almost eerie violet aura starting to surround him. He glanced above him, and sure enough there was the golden symbol of a key floating above him.

The color ebbed away after a few seconds, and once it was completely gone Percy proclaimed, "Congratulations, dude, you're a son of Hecate, the goddess of magic and witchcraft."

The others were so excited that they didn't notice the ten-year-old freeze at the statement and murmur, "_Witchcraft…?_"

"Well, what're we waiting for!?" Zuri exclaimed. "Let's go get ready to kick some monster butt!"

All her siblings except Ravi enthusiastically agreed as they hurried off to prepare for the challenging journey ahead.

* * *

**Woo, and there ya'll go! What do you think of the prophecy? Who do you think they should battle/meet on their quest? I want some detailed ideas, people! I love to see what people think of my writing, but no flames please. ;) Stay tuned for chappie number nine! EyeoftheCobra signing out!**


End file.
